dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Anejin
Anejins (アネ人 Anejin) are a race of plant humanoids that reside within Planet Plant. They seem to only exist within Universe 11. For generations, the Anejin have been considered a feeble race, showing no promising signs. However, after the birth of their former king, Apricot, the Anejin gained a greater grasp of their capabilities and have become a feared race throughout the universe. In the beginning, they were a very passive race, with very little ambitions. However, as Apricot expanded the Anejin Empire, they became a race obsessed with strengthening themselves. Apricot was eventually dethroned by Soursop, a member within the Anejin military force. As the new acting king of Planet Plant, Soursop turned the Anejin Empire into an empire to be feared, as they began to take a far more aggressive approach in their actions, overtaking planets, or simply causing their destruction. Overview Name Military Force Technological Advancements History Biology Power Strength Speed Durability Energy Manipulation Racial Abilities Transformations Evolution A very rare transformation within the Anejin, where only one member, Apricot, has been able to undergo. This transformation immediately follows after the birth of an Anejin, where it becomes a permanent form for them to possess. Anejin are naturally white skinned with green hair and plant-like protrusions, but those that undergo this form are black skinned, lack any hair and plant-like protrusions, making them seem as just an entirely black humanoid with yellow eyes. Unlike regular Anejin, those within this form instead gain the ability to alter their own biology, rather than having to do it via absorption. Simply becoming in contact with another being allows for the Anejin to copy the outer appearance, as well as gain their skills and techniques. This transformation does not augment their power, as it is only a gain within knowledge and appearance alteration. However, they are unable to copy any sort of transformation that person has undergone if the Anejin is physically incapable of doing so. Aside from this, the Anejin gains higher natural abilities, making them stronger than a normal Anejin. Anejin Evolution After becoming in contact with another Anejin, Apricot studied the capabilities of an Anejin to better himself. Due to his research, he was able to achieve this form by splitting his biological make-up with his Evolution transformation and an Anejin's base form, giving him the abilities of both. Not only this, however, but he has gained a large Venus-flytrap around his body, sometimes acting as a shield to protect him from attacks. His face has become permanently split between the two types of Anejin, and he has gained the typical Anejin hair style and color. This form makes it seem like Apricot is two people and not one, as he is no longer just himself, and borrowing another Anejin's biological make-up. Due to this, some refer to this form as a fusion instead of a transformation. This is further proven when Apricot is able to split himself into two separate beings who can act on their own without any prior instruction before the fission. After undergoing Fission, Apricot's power is split in half between the two beings, and their racial abilities are split respectively. Where Apricot Black regains his old ability of altering his on biology without absorption, and Apricot White gains the ability to absorb other beings. Of course, at any moment, the two beings are able to fuse with each other again to revert to their original form, so long as they are near each other. Just like Evolution, this form becomes permanent (excluding cases like Fission), where Apricot is unable to revert back to his Evolution form, despite his efforts. Anejin Evolution further augments the capabilities given by the Evolution form by about four times as much. Apricot was able to fully become stronger than any other Anejin on the planet, allowing him to become king. This form was also able to fight on par with Soursop, Saiyan Absorbed, in the beginning until Soursop became used to his new-found power and overwhelmed Apricot. Gallery Saiyan Evolution This is a form that both Apricot and Soursop were able to achieve, albeit via different means. After the invasion of the Saiyan homeworld, Soursop was able to absorb a Saiyan and gain their capabilities, adding onto his own power to make him stronger. Apricot, however, copied the abilities of a Saiyan and integrated their racial abilities into his own biological make-up. Within this form, Soursop permanently transforms into a hybrid between a Saiyan and Anejin, as evidenced by his body showing signs of both races. His torso, neck and head keep the appearance of the Saiyan he absorbed while the rest of his body shares a similar appearance to an Anejin, albeit losing most of the plant-like features. Due to most of his body being Anejin, Soursop still holds the capabilities of absorbing other beings to augment his own power. Soursop gains all the capabilities of a Saiyan, including their transformations between Saiyans, despite only going up as high as Super Saiyan 2. Due to this, just from being within battles, or suffering from heavy injuries, Soursop is able to augment his power greatly in most situations. Apricot, however, gains most, but not all, Saiyan racial abilities. Apricot seems to revert in appearance, returning to his Evolution form's appearance, but is coated by his white half, increasing his durability. He is fully capable of controlling his white half as well, allowing him to use the newly gained appendages to attack for him, or act as shields in places that are not as protected. Just like Soursop, Apricot gains the capabilities of a Saiyan, such as suffering from heavy injuries giving him more power once he's recovered, or gaining power just from battling. Despite this, however, Apricot is unable to undergo any of the Saiyan transformations themselves. Apricot still retains his racial abilities, allowing him to further copy and add on to his arsenal, but is unable to alter his appearance any further than what was stated before. Gallery Shinjin Evolution A transformation that only Soursop has undergone. After the defeat of the Saiyans on their own planet, before Soursop and the other Anejin destroyed it, Soursop absorbed the Kai from their planet to augment his own power and become a god. Due to the absorption, Soursop gained the capabilities of a Shinjin, most notably its God Ki. Because of this, Soursop became undetectable to mortals, allowing Soursop to destroy planets without being detected by their inhabitants. This form becomes a permanent transformation for Soursop, where he is unable to revert to any of his previous forms, but still retains most of their granted abilities. Due to this, Soursop is still able to undergo Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, all of the Saiyan racial abilities, as well as gaining the powers of the Shinjin he just absorbed, allowing him to use their Magic Materialization technique and other capabilities. Despite retaining most the abilities from his previous forms, he is unable to absorb any more beings, as he lost that ability after the transformation. Soursop seems to have regressed in his humanoid appearance, where his skin became entirely like an Anejin's, gaining plant protrusions throughout his body once more, as well as his skin acting like a cloak. Trivia Category:Races